There have been a variety of devices or appliances configured for catamenial devices. Generally there have been offered two basic kinds of feminine protection device. These are sanitary napkins or pads that have been developed for external wear, and tampons that have been developed for residence within the vaginal cavity and interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Each has offered distinct advantages. Hybrid devices attempted to merge the structural features of both within a single type of device have also been proposed.
There has been proposed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 707,338 filed Mar. 1, 1985, inventors F. O. Lassen at al., a labial pad that is particularly advantageous in that it is a discreet, comfortable, and highly effective pad. However, while this pad has been particularly successful in functioning as a catamenial device when properly placed, its small size and unique design has made difficult the education of the wearer as to proper placement.
There arises a need for a method of insuring proper placement of an interlabial pad such that it will be properly worn so that it will be effective and reduces leakage. Further, it would be desirable if the pad itself would indicate to the user when leakage was caused by improper placement to eliminate as a potential problem the failure of the pad to function as the perceived cause. Therefore, there is a need for an improvement in formation and use of feminine pads to allow for their proper placement.